


To Them

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George steals the moments he can.





	To Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grey's Anatomy' nor am I profiting off this.

George listens to him talk about his favorite musicians, because kissing him stings. Burke washes and scrubs from the moment he wakes up, but he can still taste Cristina. 

Doing their dishes is easier than helping him with laundry, because it means seeing her clothes. 

Make out sessions on the couch are difficult to sneak, but siblings and a nosy mother have taught him how to pull away and act casual at the slightest noise. 

Their bed still belongs to him and Cristina. The on-call room bed smells like blood and sweat; the musk of strangers. 

It belongs to them.


End file.
